With the Taste of Your Lips
by evelynsteele
Summary: My Blank Kiss Meme by  Insanity-24-7 of dA using Draco Malfoy and my OC Mina.
1. Chapter 1

**A|N: Quick relationship summary! Mina (OC) and Draco are the main couple in this monster fanfiction that I've yet to completely outline. Voldemort, who raised Mina, forced Mina and Draco to be a couple in order to produce an heir. Eventually, though it wasn't made in love, Mina becomes pregnant. She winds up miscarrying, which becomes a bit of a scandal at Hogwarts. They become a couple of their own devices and later (during **_**Deathly Hallows**_**) she becomes pregnant again. And that's as far as I've gotten outline-wise. The reason that it seems like the relationship is only a few chapters long is because their relationship isn't the center point, really. The actual conflict is important; and I'm working really hard to keep them at a believable pace.**

**Prompt: Good morning kiss**

Mina slipped an electric blue ribbon into her white blonde hair, which highlighted her blue eyes. She has sworn to herself the night before that she wouldn't wear any school colors, since she could finally escape herself and be anonymous for once while at Hogsmeade. Her ink rinse skinny jeans accentuated the curves of her legs, which were fit from running. Running was almost a religion to her - as religious as she could be without upsetting her 'father.'

She shivered briefly before picking up the poker and stabbing the firewood to reawaken the fire. Goosebumps that had appeared across her exposed arms disappeared as the fire fiercely crackled and filled the Slytherin common room with warmth. Her heather gray top, tucked into her jeans, was open from the side of her shoulders down to the cuff just beneath the elbow. Her left wrist was stacked with white and cream bracelets, both pearls and chains with vintage charms. Around her neck hung a long-chained necklace, at the end of which hung a small crystal heart. Her right index finger, which was absentmindedly tapping against the pole of the poker, held a cocktail ring with an elliptical pink gem. Her left ring and middle fingers were joined by a two-finger ring disguised as a silver metal bow. Her earrings were a group of four pale pink feathers jointed by a gold chain.

"How are you up this early?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She held back a shriek, though a squeak still managed to escape, and toppled over in shock, one of her red closed-toe wedges slipping off to reveal a black-lace-clad foot. "Sorry," the voice apologized as footsteps drew closer to her. A pale hand - one she immediately recognized as a male's - extended to her in an offer for assistance.

"Why are you up this early?" she countered, using the hand to hoist herself back up to her feet. She slipped her foot back into her wedge, but she was still shorter than the man facing her. His gray eyes assessed her, almost as if contemplating whether or not to tell the truth; the way that he nervously ran a hand through his white blonde hair made her think that her assumption was in fact correct.

"Why the black lace tights?" he asked, looking downward at their feet in hopes of changing the topic of conversation.

She sighed. "I have to meet with the Council tonight and I figured that wearing the tights now would save me some time during changing for that." She also figured that if she were to answer one of his questions, he would be obligated to answer one of hers. After a beat, she repeated her question. "Why are you up this early?"

He hesitated, obviously embarrassed by the truthful answer. She groaned inwardly, sitting down on the couch behind her and staring at her emerald green nails - the only house colors left on her body. He sat down next to her and gently held on of her hands. She looked at him, taller than she even when they were sitting down, and offered him a small smile as encouragement.

"I wanted to see you before everyone else was up and hanging around," he admitted. He avoided her eyes; even now that they were a couple of their own devices, he has never been very in-touch with his emotions.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she smiled softly. "I like being able to do this without people seeing." Just as he was going to ask what she meant by 'it,' she kissed him gently on the cheek. "And in response to your first question, I went to bed early, so I'm all rested up. I was getting restless, just lying in my bed and twiddling my thumbs."

"So, can I do something without people seeing?" he asked mischievously, offering a small smirk, though it was obvious he was still tired. She felt color start to creep into her cheeks as her smile faded; she nodded, her eyes scanning his entire face for some sort of warning. He laid a hand on his waist and slowly leaned in; her eyes fluttered close as their noses touched. For a moment, they were simply breathing the same air; then, he closed his eyes and moved forward the last two inches. He kissed her gently, sweetly. He then pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes opened and met his gray ones; they both offered the other a gentle smile.

"Good morning," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Forehead kiss**

She sat cross-legged on her bed, staring out of the window. Her second-story bedroom at Malfoy Manor with trees just outside magnified her already present fear. The flash of lightening made her close her eyes for a moment; that wasn't what she was scared of. She tensed in preparation before cringing when the peal of thunder erupted. The over-sized blue waffle shirt hung from her frame - easily four sizes too big - and covered the shorts she had also worn to bed. She hated thunder; always had, ever since she was a little girl. She had no rational explanation for it. At one point, she thought that maybe, as a girl, she'd never been taught that it's nothing to fear, so she continued to fear it at a subconscious level.

She shivered as she wrapped herself tighter in a quilt. The fireplace on the other end of the large room burned brightly, but provided little warmth for her - the power was down due to the storm. The lightening lit up like a camera flash; the thunder followed only moments later with enough force to gently rattle her window. She let out a small, soft shriek as she buried herself further into the quilt. The door opened, drawing her attention away from the window. It was so dark, the only thing she could make out was the general outline of the figure. _Male_, she decided to herself. _Definitely male_.

"_Lumos_," she whispered gently, pointing her wand in the general direction of the figure. She groaned quietly to herself; the light didn't reach the door but for a few weak rays. "_Lumos maxima_," she demanded. This time, focused light like that of a flashlight poured forth from her wand and revealed the upper torso of the figure. A tailored blazer, open over a dark colored sweater, with matching tailored trousers gave her some hint of who it was. She trailed the light upwards to the face. He flinched away from the light slightly, his gray eyes squinting against the brightness. His short light blonde hair seemed slightly damp and tousled by wind; the face structure and hair length were what really gave it away. It was Draco and not his father like she feared for a moment. She lowered the beam, turning her attention back to the window as the spell faded. He took that as an invitation to continue into the room; he gently closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed. He stood beside the bed for a moment, watching her more than the storm. He noted how she looked away from the window, tensing after the lightening; it wasn't until she let loose another small shriek with the thunder that he understood what was bothering her so much.

"You're afraid of thunder and lightening," he whispered, less of a question and more of a clarification of a presumption.

"Only thunder," she corrected. She inched farther away from the edge of the bed to make room for him, almost as an offer. He sat down next to her, his feet still on the ground, just in time for her to bury her face into his chest as another peal of thunder reverberated through the room. "And it's a bit more than afraid; I think I'm terrified."

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her face against his chest and covering her ears in anticipation for the next peal. It definitely lessened her reaction, but it didn't prevent it overall - she cringed, burying her face further into Draco's chest. "But it's only thunder," he said, struggling to understand as he pulled his hands away from her ears.

"Thunder is a whole lot to be afraid of," she mumbled against his chest. She hated seeming weak, especially in front of Draco. There was no way she was going to explain that, because of her up-bringing, she'd never been told that thunder wasn't anything to fear. Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped that he wouldn't ask her why.

"Thunder is nothing to be afraid of," he countered. She sighed heavily; that was the other thing she was hoping he wouldn't say.

"Would you believe," she asked timidly, "that no one ever told me that when I was a little girl?" She distracted herself from feeling nervous - because, in all honesty, what reason did she have to be? - by sliding her linked fingers back and forth against each other behind his back.

"I'm telling it to you now," he responded lightly. "I'll show you next lightening flash." He soothingly rubbed her upper back, his eyes glued to the window to anticipate the next attack of thunder and lightening. Before she could ask him what he meant, a flash of lightening nearly blinded the both of them. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," he counted, his final number being cut off by a peal of thunder. "That means that the lightening struck almost five kilometers away." He looked down at her, still curled tightly into his torso. "Does that make you feel a bit better?"

She nodded into his chest. A deep breath later, she asked "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She wasn't sure if it was the new information that the thunder and lightening were not, in fact, just outside the window or that Draco was holding her close, but the thunder no longer seemed so scary.

"Of course," he whispered. He unraveled her from his body and laid her down, kissing her forehead before toeing off his shoes and lying next to her. The gentle breathing of the other lured them closer to sleep than the steady pounding of rain against the window did.


End file.
